Christmas In Far, Far Away
by Pricat
Summary: The holidays are coming for the gang plus two certain visitors from Arendelle visit for the holidays for some holiday fun
1. Chapter 1

It was nearly December in the kingdom of Far, Far Away but Fiona knew maybe a certain Snow Queen from Arendelle would visit along with her sister Anna plus their little snowman friend Olaf since their first visit for the Princess Ball, they had became good friends seeing the swamp covered in snow.

"Maybe Elsa brought it, Mom!" Felicia said.

"Maybe sweetie as your cousin Snowgre can do that with snow, which bugs your father." Fiona told her seeing her son's Fergus and Farkle throwing snowballs making Fiona chuckle at their antics.

She knew that things would be okay because they had friends but the triplets were getting ready for school that day since they had moved to another swamp near Far, Far Away so Fiona could be closer to her mother, her friends and Artie plus the kingdom had a good school state for their kids, and at first, Sheek had been anxious about it but was okay.

"You excited about going back to Far, Far Away?" Anna asked Elsa.

The Snow Queen nodded because she knew that Far, Far Away wasn't afraid of her or her magic which relieved her plus she hoped her best ogre friend was okay since he and his cousin Snowgre liked her magic.

"Yes Anna." Elsa replied.

Olaf was with them but sleeping .

They chuckled at this but had travelled from Arendelle to here by boat but had taken a carriage the rest of the way so they were excited to go back but was hoping that nothing bad would happen like Rumpel or Hans ruining things plus Elsa had been getting help with her emotions and powers from Grandpabbi, which Anna didn't know about.

She noticed they were here seeing the sign seeing Olaf awake.

"Elsie, are we there yet?" he asked making both sisters giggle.

"Yes we are, you slept well huh?" Anna asked.

"Yeah as Marshmallow kept me up." the snowman told them.

They arrived at the castle as many of the people were excited seeing them here as they got out of the carriage followed by Olaf seeing Artie there waiting for them making Anna chuckle but Elsa smiled shyly as they made their way to where Artie and Lil,Ian were.

"Welcome back, Your Majesties." Artie said.

"Thanks Your Highness." Anna heard Elsa say softly.

He understood as they entered the castle but Anna and Olaf were in awe seeing the huge Christmas tree in the ballroom making Elsa smile since she loved this time of year because it fitted her powers and was happy being here, hearing laughter hearing footsteps seeing three little ogre youngsters in winter jackets with gloves, wearing beanie hats.

"Ms Elsa, you're back!" Farkle said.

"Daddy tells stories about you sometimes." Fergus heard Felicia say.

Elsa turned her attention to the quietest of the three as she remembered what Shrek had told her about his and Fiona's kids and that Fergus was the shyest understanding.

He was just happy seeing her back since their father had told them about her, seeing Snowgre had a crush on her but knew she had her own prince.

Anna smiled knowing her sister was getting better at being around others despite some nay Sayers saying that Elsa shouldn't be Queen after the eternal winter thing which irked Anna because her sister was sweet seeing Fiona there.

"Sorry Elsa, they always do that." she said.

"It's fine Fiona." Elsa said but was soft spoken.

Artie wondered why if she was a Queen but Fiona sighed.

They were having afternoon tea as Fiona did this while the triplets were in school.

They heard laughter hearing Shrek yell seeing a certain half ogre and yeti male enter but trip as the triplets were happy to see him.

"Uncle Snowgre!" they said.

Snowgre chuckled getting up but blushed seeing Elsa here since he had a crush on her seeing Shrek catch up

"Somebody heard that a certain Snow Queen was visiting for the holidays and had to come, but I told him it wasn't a good idea!" he said.

Elsa got up but hugged him as Fiona didn't mind since she knew her husband was Elsa's best friend here but Snowgre wasn't amused.

"Aww man, why does she like you more?

You don't even have snow magic!" he said.

"Nope but I have my own charm." Shrek replied.

Both Elsa and Fiona chuckled at this seeing Snowgre get up, but join them which made the triplets happy since the holidays would be intresting


	2. A Visit To Snowia

**A/N**

**He-he here's more of the story and thanks to Blue for the review as we were talking about this on Skype and me being the Frozen/Elsa nerd that I am so couldn't resist combining my new Disney fixation with the Shrekverse was an no brainier plus certain parts of Frozen reminded me of the Shrekverse.**

**So in this chapter, Snowgre is causing antics and Elsa makes a friend in him **

* * *

><p>That early evening at the castle, Anna along with Elsa and Artie and Lillian were having dinner but both sisters were excited to be back because they liked being here plus Elsa felt safe here, since the people of Arendelle were still getting used to her magic but Artie understood, as Lillian had explained to the young King in training but he didn't mind because it was rare having relations with other kingdoms but Elsa hoped that things were okay in Arendelle, with them away.<p>

"Are you guys okay?" Elsa heard Lillian ask.

She nodded but was hoping things were okay, as they saw Snowgre there as a certain swamp was too full for him to stay in, plus Artie didn't mind the Prince of Snowia's antics but Elsa was curious about him and Anna understood since Snowgre was like a furry snowman.

"Hey, I'm not a snowman, red head!" Snowgre said to Anna.

Elsa giggled at this knowing that since Shrek had told her about Snowgre, that he had been the pet of a giant family but was the heir of Snowia but had magic like hers so understood why Snowgre was offended by Anna saying that.

"Sorry about that, we don't have guys like you back home." she said.

But Snowgre was reminded of his sister Yolei who was the Queen of his home but knew that Elsa and her woild be friends plus he could take her there getting ideas making Artie sigh wondering what the heck he was up to now.

"Geez Artie, not all my ideas are bad." Snowgre told him.

Elsa understood as he did have some good ideas as at the Ptincess ball, he had helped her loosen up a bit.

That night, after everybody had fallen asleep, Elsa was in the gardens but making an ice rink like at their castle back home.

Snowgre was impressed but having fun using his powers since she was still shy about using her powers.

They were having fun but she was excited as she was curious about his kingdom.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the Kingdom of Far, Far Away was blanketed in snow but Anna was concerned in case her sister had did this seeing Elsa awake understanding but she hadn't done this as Snowgre nodded.<p>

"Your sister isn't the only one with that kind of power, my sister Yokei the Queen of my home, Snowia is the one behind this, Anna.

Maybe Elsa can help her cook down." Snowgre told her as Elsa nodded but were having breakfast but Elsa knew how to help Yolei but it made her a little anxious but it presented her with a chance to he,p somebody like her,before others got hurt.

"Ready to go?" Snowgre asked her.

Elsa nodded as she was leaving but Anna wanted to come, in case Elsa needed help as she was her sister's emotional support as Snowgre understood but they were leaving the castle as he was telling her about his home.

She was smirking, feeling like she belonged here, as Snowgre chuckled at her reaction but were going to the giant ice castle that belonged to his family and was amazed as they entered but his sister was surprised seeing Elsa, as her brother had told her about the Snow Queen.

"Yolei, your powers are gonna put everybody else in an ice age!" Snowgre said as Yolei tensed up in fright making Elsa underdtand knowing she could help.

"Love can thaw a frozen heart, Yolei.

That's what somebody wonderful told me.

I know you can't contro,your powers and afraid but we can help you out, asI was like you but everything Wil,be okay." Elsa said to her.

Yolei knew she cared about her family and the people of their Kingdom as their parents putting pressure on her had made her anxious so her powers had spurted out making Elsa understand as she was helping her thaw the Kingdom of Far, Far Away a bit.

"Thanks sis, I knew you could do it.

Thanks Elsa." Snowgre said to the Snow Queen.

"It's okay." Elsa said as they were having fun but after returning to Far, Far Away, she was telling Anna what had happened making the red head smile knowing she had used what she had learnt to help Yolei making Anna impressed

She knew that her sister was coming out of her shell here in this Kingdom than in Arendelle hoping she could be like this back home.


	3. Looking After The Triplets

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope you guys like because I like writingbthisvstory but things are getting good.**

**Artie is preparing for the Christmas Eve ball but Anna and Elsa want to help, but Artie is afraid about Elsa's powers spurting out, plus Elsa helps with the triplets.**

* * *

><p>The nextvday, Artie was sighing working on preparations for the Christmas ball making Elsa curious entering as the young King in training underdtood but was explaining as Anna saw the worried look on her older sister's face since she was still shy in case of her powers spurting out making Elsa nod.<p>

"Hey this time would be different, plus you know how to control your powers, right?" Anna assured her seeing Elsa nod.

Lillian knew that Far, Far Away could use some Arendelle making Anna excited as Elsa smiled at her but were seeing her go have some alone time making them underdtand since it was hard for her to be social for too long, seeing Fiona there underdtanding but she and Shrek needed some alone time.

"Where's Elsa, did she run off?" the ogress asked.

"She's in the forest, Fiona." Anna told her.

She knew that she and Shrek normally let Donkey and Puss watch the triplets but they liked being around Elsa plus she was bringing them to the castle since they loved their grandmother.

But in the forest, the triplets were playing with snow, but saw Elsa there as they were happy hugging her, making the Snow Queen chuckle.

"You guys are excited about the holidays, huh?" Elsa asked them

"Yep!" Felicia said as her brothers nodded making Elsa understand, as she was making more snow as they were excited about it unaware that Snowgre had showed up, but starting a snowball war plus Elsa was joining in.

Shrek was happy seeing her like this but was happy joining in.

But seeing Anna made Elsa a little sad.

"What's wrong, Ms Elsa?" Fergus said softly.

"Because of the ball because your grandmother decided to add some of our kingdom's culture into the ball and I'm afraid about my powers spurting out and ruining things." Elsa explained.

"That's not true sis, as you can control them better than before and we can help if it happens." Anna said as the others nodded.

Elsa sighed as they were going to the castle, but Lillian saw the triplets were spending the night here but Elsa giggled at their antics.

* * *

><p>That early evening, the triplets were playing in the ballroom since Elsa had used her powers to turn it into a winter wonderland but the triplets were in their pyjamas and havingbfun along with Elsa, since the ball preparations had made her sad.<p>

Anna was watching but happy to see her sister so happy along with Lillian knowing Elsa was a good ruler with a warm heart but knew that itvwas almost the triplets's bedtime, making the trip,ets sad.

"Grandma, can't we stay up, please?

Besides Mommy and Daddy won't be back until morning." the triplets said to Lillian making Elsa giggle, because it reminded her of the secret play times she and Anna had as kids making Anna smile.

"You guys are still very little and need your rest, because you're still growing besides Anna and I will still be here for a long while plus you guys were helping." Elsa told them making the ogre youngsters confused, seeing Anna there.

"Because Elsa can be shy, because of her powers in case they spurt out, but she means well." Anna told them.

Fergus underdtood as they were going to bed making Lillian smile but she was knowing that things woukd be okay.


End file.
